Experienced Hands
by superfox
Summary: SLASH!! Remy/Kurt. Kinda AU, it's set sorta in the future. Oneshot. Don't like? Don't read.


Experienced Hands  
  
REMYxKURT  
  
In case you didn't read the warning on the outside, this is slash, yaoi, boy on boy, whatever you want to call it! I don't care, but if you don't like it, then tough! Don't fucking read it. I have a right to write whatever I want, and it's called the first amendment. So screw you, I warned you. If you still flame after reading this...well...Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
~Experienced Hands~ Chapter 1  
  
Kurt laid back on his bed, his glowing eyes glazed over as he looked at the ceiling. He linked his hands behind his head, letting his thoughts wander aimlessly. Normally, memories of the past days drifted through his mind, but tonight, his dazed vertigo was clouded with much darker thoughts. Who is there left to love me? He wondered. He had never had any doubts before, that even though he was so hideous, there must be someone in the world that would accept him as more than a friend. He had thought that it was Amanda, but when he had asked her on a date, she shied away from the subject. Kurt had found out a week later that she was dating a boy from the community college she was attending. Kurt had been so stricken with grief that he had locked himself in his room, hardly moving, except to eat occasionally, and assure his worried team-mates he was alright. He started a bit when he heard a knock at his door.  
"Come in." He called softly, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. He was surprised to see Remy on the other side of the door. the tall frenchman seemed to be unaware of the situation, for he was not carrying a facade of smiles, nor was his face creased with concern. He simply looked like himself, almost apathetic, but closer to distant.  
"I 'ave not seen you in a while. I was wondering what 'as 'appened to you?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. Kurt shrugged sheepishly, suddenly feeling silly for the way he was reacting over the situation. He almost blew off the cajun with a half truth, but something about Remy's demeanor made him come out with the truth.  
"Vell, Remy, I thought zere vas finally a girl zat I could love, and she could love me in return...but, I found out zat she is dating another man, exclusively." Kurt said, his accent thickening with the tears burning in his eyes, and choking up his throat.  
"Ah, zat is very hard, mon amie. I will show you a good time on ze town. What do you t'ink?" he asked, a sly grin turning up the corner of his mouth. Kurt blinked. Why not?  
"Sure. Vhy not?" He said, throwing the covers aside from his messy bed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and quickly tugged the covers into some sort of order. He dug through his clothing, finally deciding on a pair of loose slacks, and a collared shirt. He changed quickly, not minding Remy's presence. They had changed many times after training sessions, so he thought nothing of it. He turned around, and Remy did not try to hide his look of distaste.  
"You are wearing zat?" he asked, looking Kurt up and down.  
"Ja. Vhy? Vhat is wrong with it?" Kurt asked, puzzled. Remy shook his head.  
"Where I plan on taking you, you cannot be dressed like zat." The cajun said, taking hold of Kurt's arm. "Come on, we are going shopping." Kurt swallowed, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.  
  
***  
  
Kurt surveyed himself in the mirror, his jaw dropping open. Remy had thrown him a pair of tight black leather pants, and a red sleeveless shirt that read 'foxy' in large white lettering, also very tight. Kurt slipped his feet into a pair of boots that Remy had slipped under the dressing room door, followed by two spiked bracelets, and a black leather dog collar, with a loop in the front of it. Kurt slowly put them on, fumbling with the latches. His three fingers felt awkward with the strange buckles. Finally, he took a deep breath, and steped out of the dressing room stall. Remy surveyed him, and nodded, before running a hand through Kurt's hair.  
"Very nice, very nice. Oui, zis will do very nicely." He said distractedly. Kurt looked Remy over, and noticed that he had changed his clothes. He wore a looser pair of black pants, with very large boots that made him at least 2 inches taller than he already was. He wore a blue tank, with a black fishnet shirt underneath it, covering his arms. On each wrist, he had a black, studded band. He had on a belt to match. Kurt swallowed again, hoping that Remy wasn't dragging him to some sort of gangbang. Remy motioned for Kurt to follow him as he calmy walked out of the store. Kurt trotted after him, his steps awkward in the heavy boots, which, unfortunately, did not make him much over his height of 5'9". Kurt looked to Remy for an explanation.  
"Remy, ve did not pay!" Kurt said, wondering if the cajun had merely forgot in anticipation of the night.  
"Do not worry about it, chere." Remy said softly, and put one of his trench coat laden arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stiffened for a moment, but brushed any traitorous thoughts off, thinking that Remy was just trying to show his cameraderie. They walked like that for a while, before Remy seemed to be satisfied with thier destination. He pulled a small tube out of one of his many pockets, and told Kurt to hold still. Kurt did so, wondering what was in the tube. He winced, and flinched away when he felt something cold, and slimy sink through his hair. The sensation was soon over when Remy's strong fingers started massaging the strange goop into his hair. When he was done, Kurt felt like his hair was standing up all over the place. And it was. Remy LeBeau had successfully managed to gel Kurt Wagner's hair. When Kurt reached up to touch it, he felt his hand get smacked away.  
"Oi!" Kurt said, frowning. Remy just chucked his chin, and put his arm around his shoulders, leading him toward a dark alley. Kurt started to feel slightly nervous, but he knew that he could teleport out at any moment, if he felt uncomfortable. When Remy and Kurt emerged from the end of the alley, thier eyes were assaulted by bright, flashing lights, and the distant thrum of bass. Kurt's eyes opened wide. He was at a party? He started to turn and walk away, but Remy's arms were tight on his shoulders.  
"Do not worry, chere. This will be fun, I promise. If you don't like it, we can leave at any time." Remy said, whispering in his sensitive ear. Kurt nodded, and decided there was no harm in at least seeing the inside of the party. Kurt nodded, and Remy walked past the large bouncer, giving him a smile and a wave. Kurt felt uneasy, and out of place. This was the second time that Remy had shown that he obvisouly was well known, and either well respected, or very feared. Or possibly both. Remy gave him that same careless smile, and led him further inside the club. When they rounded a dark corner, Kurt was overtaken by lights, and throbbing techno music. He felt a hand go to his wrist, and flick his inducer off, and instinctively, he threw his face away from the crowd, and accidentally into Remy.  
"Remy! Vhat are you doing??" Kurt cried, glad his tail was in his pants. Remy's chest rumbled with a deep laughter, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt.  
"Chere, I told you not to worry. We are among friends here." Remy said, changing the poition of his hands, so that he was holding Kurt closer. Kurt squirmed slightly, and felt like he should have been uncomfortable, but he could not bring himself to be. On the few occasions that he had been close with Amanda, he had always wondered how it felt to lean your head on someone's shoulder when they hugged you, and to have to stand on your tiptoes to throw your arms around thier neck. Kurt smiled slightly, and leaned his head against Remy's shoulder, hoping that this is what the cajun had brought him here for. He had guessed right when Remy bent down and purred in his ear. "Do you want to dance on the floor with me?" Kurt nodded, but first, he pulled his tail out of his pants. Unsuccessfully, he tried to make a hole in the back of his pants, so he could thread his tail through. Remy smiled, and pulled a small pocket knife out of his trench coat, and he quickly sliced a hole for Kurt's tail. Gratefully, Kurt pulled it through, and waved it around a bit. Remy smiled, and took Kurt's hand, leading him out on the floor. Immediately, there were people surrounding him from every angle, and he almost suffocated. He felt good though, looking around, and seeing people that were like him, like all the X-men. This was a club for mutants. His thoughts were all lost when Remy pulled him close, and started swaying to the music. Kurt was grateful, for he had never been a dancer, and Remy was holding him in such a way that Kurt was forced to move along with Remy. They stayed together for the next three dances, all of them fast and upbeat, and Kurt was almost out of breath by the end of them. He was relieved, and excited when a slow dance came on.   
He didn't understand the feeling that was coming over him, but all he knew what that he wanted to be closer to Remy. Awkwardly, he put his arms up around Remy's neck, but his boots made him just a bit too tall, and he couldn't rest his head on Remy's shoulder, like he had wanted to. Remy, obviously had other ideas, and he bent down slightly, allowing Kurt to get a better hold. Then, he stood up straight, making Kurt's feet leave the ground completely. He had never felt so silly, but no one around him, especially Remy, seemed to care. Uncertainly, he tried to put his feet down, and he found Remy's feet. Slowly, he put all his weight on them, and he was at the perfect height. AS the slow, throbbing beat kicked in, Remy easily moved with Kurt's weight on his own. Kurt buried his head in Remy's chest unintentionally wrapping his tail around Remy's waist, and tightening, holding him in two ways. They stayed like that, even after the song ended, and everyone else on the floor was cheering. Before Kurt fully realized what was happening, Remy tilted his head, and leaned down to kiss Kurt. Kurt was surprised, but pleased, and he eagerly returned the kiss. Much to his astonishment, Remy lifted him off his feet, carrying him as if Kurt were his bride, and they had just gotten married.  
"Kurt, could you teleport us to the nearest motel?" Remy whispered in his ear, and Kurt shivered with anticipation. Without a word, he bamfed him and Remy to the Starr Motel that was two streets away from the club they were at. Remy hurried inside, looking at the clerk urgently. "I need a room, with a bed, and that's all." The clerk nodded, and handed him a key. Remy nodded a quick thanks, and practically bolted up to the room, unlocking it hurreidly, and busting inside. Kurt followed, and he slowly sat on the corner of the bed, feeling unsure of himself.  
"I-I've never done this before." He said softly. Remy paused in unlacing his boots, and looked softly at Kurt.  
"With a man?" He asked, almost fearful that Kurt would reject him.  
"N-no...At all. I have never done this at all. I don't think I've ever had any pleasure....like that." Kurt said slowly, hoping Remy woudln't want to throw him out, now that he knew that Kurt had no idea what he was doing.  
"Surely you have done it yourself...?" Remy asked, trailing off. Kurt shook his head feverently.  
"No. I vas very devoted to God. I still am, but not as much anymore. I think of myself as too much of a demon to be pure enough for Him." Kurt said sadly, and he could feel the familiar thickness rising in his throat, as well as the burning behind his eyes. He looked down at the boots that he had just taken off, and was surprised to feel two strong arms lay him back on the bed.  
"I t'ink you are more pure zan God himself, Kurt." Remy said, stroking the soft fur on his cheek. "You t'ink you are hideous, but you are not. You are beautiful. Anyone who tells you ot'erwise, is blind." Remy said, and Kurt could see in his eyes that he was being completely honest. He threw his arms around Remy's neck, and pulled him closer, slowly pressing his soft lips to the other's. He felt his hands trailing down Remy's muscular back, almost against thier will, and he pulled on the coat, wanting it's thick material to disappear. Remy laughed against his mouth, and pulled away, sitting up. He threw off his coat carelessly, and removed his shirt. He took off his pants, until all he wore was a pair of nondescript boxers. Leaning down, he gently pushed a hand under Kurt's shirt, feathering kisses all over his stomach and chest as he traveled upward. In one smooth motion he lifted the shirt over Kurt's head, and tossed it aside. He leaned over Kurt so that Kurt's legs were on either side of his, and bent his head, biting his neck lightly. Kurt could hardly move, because he was so overcome with pleasure. He cursed the tight leather pants he wore, and he squirmed to escape the confining material.   
He felt Remy's lips spread into a smile, and he felt a hand travel down his side, to his pants. Skillfully, that hand undid the button, and zipper, the mouth never leaving it's appointed task. Kurt shivered, and he moaned when he felt his erection free itself from it's limits. Lightly, he felt a hand play over his shaft, and he bucked his hips helplessly, his body responding in ways he never thought possible.  
"Oh, Remy!" He rasped in Remy's ear when he felt a hand close around his hardness. Remy's mouth travelled from his neck to his ear, and Kurt had to stop himself from shouting with pleasure. To add to it all, another hand was making it's way to his chest, to rest on one of his sensitive nipples. When the hand started to massage, he could harldy stand everything that was heppening to him. He squirmed, gasping for his breath as he felt an itching building inside him, It was as if he was going to explode with all the good feelings that Remy was giving him, and it was coming fast. He moaned as Remy tightened his grip around Kurt's manhood, and began to move up and down the shaft, rapidly. He swirled the sensitive tip of Kurt's ear around in his mouth, grinning as Kurt panted and moaned. Suddenly, Kurt exploded. He could not hold back his scream as he felt all of his pleasure bursting out of his shaft. Immediately after, he felt something warm and sticky on his stomach, and he looked down, to see he was covered in cum, the fluid of the devil. Or, that was what a priest had once told him.  
"How could anything zat good EVER be bad?" Kurt whispered, and Remy just held him close. Kurt groaned, and mumbled something about a shower, but Remy wouldn't let him move, instead, he just swept him off his feet for the second time that night.  
"I t'ink we could both use a shower...so why not conserve ze water, and take one toget'er?" The cajun asked wryly, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt's eyes glowed brightly, and it took all of his remaining strength to nod. He smiled as he felt his pants removed completely, and Remy's boxers hit the floor. He knew that he didn't have a clue what he was doing, but at least he was with someone with experienced hands. He sighed, and melted into Remy, hoping the night would never end. They remained that way until the water ran cold, and the sun was coloring the sky a rosy pink. As they both basked in the afterglow of eachother, Kurt felt beautiful for the first time in his whole life. And it was a nice feeling.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, what did you think? I know the pairing is a bit weird...but they just struck me as a good couple. Let me know if you would like to see more of this pairing, or give me pairings you would like to see. I'll do anything, except girl on girl lemons. I just don't think I could write that, and do it justice. I'll do girl on girl relationships though, I don't care. Well, given I like the characters. Ok, thanks for reading, please review! I guess you can flame if you really want to, but seeing as I warned you what was going to be in this fic...you're just going to make yourself look more retarded for actually looking at it.  
  
FOX  
rawr. 


End file.
